criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn Bailey
|status = Presumably incarcerated |actor = Ashton Holmes |appearance = "Persuasion" }} Finn Bailey is an incidental character who appears in the Season Nine episode "Persuasion". Background Very little is revealed about Bailey, other than he was born in 1988, lived in Reno, Nevada, and was arrested once for shoplifting. His sister Carrie eventually left to get a job with the magician Marvin Caul in Las Vegas. However, when she sent him panicked text messages before mysteriously disappearing, Bailey became very concerned and decided to travel to Las Vegas in search of her, bringing along a stolen pistol just in case he encountered Caul, who he was suspicious of. Upon arriving in Las Vegas, he began frequenting a cafe that Caul was a regular customer at, spying on him, all the while pretending to get a job at the cafe to disguise his actions. Persuasion Finally, he tries pick-pocketing someone, apparently to get Caul's attention. The ploy works, as Caul chats him up outside and invites him to join his "business", which is later revealed to be a community of homeless people who pickpocket people on the streets. There, Bailey meets Cesar Jones, who is hostile towards him until Caul vouches for him, the only way to be integrated into the community. Bailey later accompanies Caul to a party, where the latter teaches him how to pickpocket guests. They later observe Romeo the Magician, a magician Carrie planned to work with prior to her disappearance; Caul disapproves of Romeo's performance and calls him "lucky", not a genius. Later, a woman named Sarah Renfield arrives in the tunnels and tries to integrate herself into the group. Bailey, taking a liking to her, vouches for her and tries to introduce her to Caul, only to find that he is gone. When Renfield is revealed to be a reporter who was planning to write a story on the homeless community in Las Vegas, Jones knocks her out and tries to kill her, considering her a threat to the organization. After Bailey finds out about this, he protests to Jones, just as Caul arrives and tells Jones that Bailey himself should handle Renfield. Caul then takes him and Renfield's unconscious form outside of the sewer tunnels, where he tells Bailey to kill Renfield, saying that her story will expose the organization and therefore lead to the arrests of the members, who were just pick-pocketing people in order to get the money they need to live on with their lives. Bailey pretends to agree and pulls out his pistol, aiming it at Renfield's body. However, before he could shoot, he states that Caul was the only one not afraid of Jones and was always gone whenever the other vagrants paid him. He then tells him about his sister and how she was working for him before she disappeared. He then holds Caul at gunpoint, accusing him of being behind her disappearance. Just then, the BAU arrive and try to convince Bailey to lower his gun. When their pleas are unsuccessful, Reid tells Bailey that Carrie's body was found in a crack den, dead from a drug overdose. At first, he doesn't believe it, but Reid adds the den was in Phoenix, Arizona, and that Caul had no involvement in her death. Shocked, Bailey lowers the gun. However, it is revealed that Reid was lying, and he manages to get Caul to confess to killing Carrie before arresting him. Bailey was presumably arrested afterwards for possession of the pistol. Known Victims *Unspecified date: An unspecified arrest for shoplifting *February 23, 2014: Marvin Caul Appearances *Season Nine **Persuasion Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Incarcerated Criminals